This invention relates generally to the field of engine air humidifiers which moisturize and remove impurities from the air supplied to a carburetor or other air intake of an internal combustion engine.
It is well-known in the prior art that water vapor supplied to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine increases efficiency and economy of operation. Numerous apparatuses have been proposed for moisturizing gases directed to an air intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. Known U.S. Pat. Nos. directed to such apparatuses are as follows: 1,746,380; 2,067,221; 2,431,679; 2,954,967; 3,107,657; 3,615,074. It is also well-known that a liquid bath may be used to remove particulate matter from air which is directed to a carburetor intake. Such air cleaners typically may use oil or water when it is desired to also add moisture to the cleaned air. Known U.S. patents involving the use of a water bath to clean and humidify air are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,540; 1,684,757; 2,669,319.
So far as is known, the prior art apparatuses for cleaning and humidifying air for a carburetor intake include specially designed structures which vary in complexity but generally involve numerous parts manufactured with special tools which makes these apparatuses relatively expensive. Such known prior art apparatuses also may not be readily adaptable for adding to different types of internal combustion engines which were not initially manufactured for their use. Some devices direct the air totally into a water bath so that the air bubbles up through the water to pick up moisture. Other devices merely inject air above the water level so that the air merely comes into limited contact with the water surface.